


The forgotten BlackCat

by Jinx-Jade (Trial_and_Error)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Not Ladybug, Marinette Kyle, Marinette and Selina are twins, Marinette is BlackCat, Marinette is Selina's sister, Married Couple, Married Marinette Kyle / Bruce Wayne, Not identical twins, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trial_and_Error/pseuds/Jinx-Jade
Summary: Writing prompt from @iamthemaribatanon on Tumblr: Brucinette, Fluff, Secret relationship, only Alfred and Dick know they are together.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	The forgotten BlackCat

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt from @iamthemaribatanon on Tumblr: Brucinette, Fluff, Secret relationship, only Alfred and Dick know they are together.

When the Waynes arrived home to the manor after another tiring charity gala, Alfred, Bruce, and Dick went down to the cave for patrol while the other Wayne's got some sleep. They hadn't expected someone to be in the Batcave. Bruce and Dick tensed, naturally dropping into defensive stances, Alfred just walking over to the computer.

"Apologies Miss Marinette, but I will be needing the computer to monitor Master Bruce's and Master Dick's patrol," Alfred informed her.

"No need to apologize Alfi. I was just using it to pass the time till you guys got back." Marinette claimed, hugging the older gentleman.

"Mom?" Dick questioned, relaxing his body.

"Hey kid, long time no see," Marinette claimed, causing Dick to run over and hug her.

Marinette, Bruce, and Alfred chuckled at his childish antics. Bruce making his way over to greet her.

"I didn't expect you to be home for another year or two," Bruce stated, causing Marinette to roll her eyes at his stiff and awkward greeting before pulling her husband into a kiss.

Dick jokingly gagged, "Ewww! Get a room!" He whined, causing Marinette to raise a brow before he realized his mistake.

"First of all I don't need to know, second of all we have a patrol to get to," Dick claimed, causing Marinette to laugh.

"Will you be joining the Masters on patrol Miss Marinette?" Alfred asked, getting tonight's small vigilante group back on topic.

Marinette looked to Bruce, asking a silent question.

Letting out a sigh, Bruce claims, "It's your choice."

Sometimes Bruce forgets how chaotic his wife is, that tends to happen when your significant other goes away for a six-year mission.

However, it was something you remembered fairly quickly.

Especially when she somehow manages to meet up with her twin sister, Selina Kyle.

“Hey Cats, it looks like the Bat has a Copycat!” Harly said, a bit confused. Ivy raised a brow towards Selina in confusion as well.

“Sorry to burst your bubble, but Lina here is the copycat since I’m the older one and I did the whole Vigilante thing before she did her little villain/ anti-hero thing,” BlackCat claimed with a grin.

“Just because you’re older by a few minutes doesn’t mean you can hang it over my head.” Catwoman responded before hugging her sister.“Glad you made it home safely.”

“Glad to be home,” BlackCat informed her.

Patrol went smoothly besides BlackCat and Catwoman getting into a competition as to who could take down the most criminals.

Catwoman claimed that BlackCat only won due to having magic.

“Speaking of magic, is there any way your magic would prevent us from speaking about you?” Catwoman questioned while they were resting on the edge of a rooftop.

“It’s possible. Why?” BlackCat asked, looking at Catwoman in question before snapping her head to look at Batman and Nightwing.

“None of you have been able to talk about me have you?” BlackCat stated more than asked.

“Nope! Have fun introducing yourself to the other bats!” Nightwing said a mischievous grin on his features as he made his way home.

_________

In the morning Marinette woke up for the first time in a while, in her lover's arms. She turned her body toward him so she could see his face.

"Good morning," Bruce said once Marinette was facing him. The corners of his lips pulled into a small smile.

Marinette smiled lazily at him.

“Good morning,” Marinette agreed, nuzzling closer into his neck. She forgot how warm he was. Almost like her own personal heater.

Bruce chuckled.

“Are you sure you aren’t at least part cat?” He joked, causing Marinette to nip at his neck.

He had forgotten that her love language is biting. However, it reinforced his joke about her being a cat, so Bruce found it entertaining.

“We have to get up in a bit, so please don’t leave too many marks,” Bruce said, rolling them over so he was now on top instead of next to her.

Marinette pouted at him till he pulled her into a kiss, letting her nip at his lips.

They were eventually interrupted by two sharp knocks on the bedroom door.

“Miss Marinette, Master Bruce, breakfast is ready. I also believe the young masters and miss will come looking for Master Bruce if he takes any longer to come down. Something about there being two stray cats instead of one,” Alfred informed them. The couple could hear the amusement in his voice.

“We’ll be down in a minute Alfred,” Bruce claimed with an annoyed sigh.

The couple got dressed and ready for the day before heading downstairs. The bat kids ambushed them at the base.

“Father I demand to know…” Damian trailed off at the sight of an unfamiliar woman. He waited a moment expecting her to leave only for her to raise a brow in response.

The room was silent for a bit before the woman broke it.

“If you’re going to demand something then you should finish your demand so the person you’re demanding from knows you’re serious.” She informed him, causing Damian to scoff.

“Seeing as it’s a family matter I suggest you stay out of it harlot.” Damian sneered with a glare.

It was clear that Bruce was going to step in, but the woman cut him off.

“A family matter you say?” She asked, ignoring the rude comment she made eye contact with Bruce and Dick, amusement clear in her eyes.

“Sorry about Damian here, but he is right that it’s a family matter.” Tim interrupted before Damian could say anything else.

“Aah. My apologies.” The woman said. The bat kids finally thought she was about to leave so they could ask Bruce who the other cat from last night is.

“I don’t believe I introduced myself.” She said, causing them to get a bit annoyed that the woman couldn’t take a hint. “I’m Marinette Kyle-Wayne, Bruce’s wife of nineteen years.”

“What!” One of them said, no one was quite sure who.

Marinette started walking towards the kitchen, “I’m not sure about you but I would hate for Alfi’s food to get cold.”

“Hey, You can’t just say something like that then walk off!” Jason called out to her.

“And why not?” Marinette asked with a raised brow as she disappeared into the dining room.

Bruce let out a sigh before following his wife.

“If you wish to ask questions or eat I suggest we move this to the dining room,” Bruce said, the others following him.

Once everyone was seated the questions started.

“How the f...udge do you have a wife that no one knows about?” Jason asked, censoring himself when he caught Alfred’s eye.

“I knew,” Dick claimed, receiving a glare from everyone who hadn’t known.

“My magic decided to put protection enchantments around me. If you didn’t already know me then you wouldn’t know me. It also made it so you couldn’t talk about me.” Marinette informed them with a shrug before grinning.

“It’s the reason most people were under the impression that my sister Silena was the one in a relationship with Bruce, while no one being able to prove anything more than speculation. Since we look the same and have the same family name it was easy for their minds to fill in the blank with plausible information,” Marinette said, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Magic?” Cass questioned.

“I’m one of the Magic users and researchers for the Justice League,” Marinette answered. “I usually go by BlackCat if that helps your search,” Marinette said looking at Tim, who has the sense to look a little sheepish.

“And the reason we’ve never seen you in the manor?” Barbara asked.

“I was on a two-year research and retrieve mission that turned into a six-year undercover mission, so communicating with people not part of the case was difficult, visiting them was impossible and not allowed,” Marinette informed them.

The questions continued throughout breakfast.

Bruce couldn’t help the small smile he had at the sight of all his family members, home, and safe.


End file.
